When chain and padlock sets are employed for locking purposes, they frequently become separated while they are unlocked, either accidentally, or because the padlock or chain is preempted for other uses. However, whether intentional or accidental, the separation of the chain and padlock precludes the intended use of the combination, and results in inconvenience and expense.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to prevent the separation of padlock and chain assemblies.